The Failed Celebration
by seizenber
Summary: Sekuel His Jersey dan dedikasi ultah Satsuki./ Di luar hujan deras. Orang tuanya pergi untuk bisnis. Dia sendirian dengan keadaan tidak enak badan. Pacar sekaligus sahabatnya ke mana di saat Satsuki menunggu jam 12 di tanggal 4 Mei? Ah, palingan tidur. Daiki kan tukang molor terkebo yang pernah ditemuinya—eh tapi...


_Untuk ulang tahun Momoi Satsuki. Dan untuk kalian yang udah lama temenan sama gue di fb, mungkin kalian akan menemukan beberapa kosakata (?) tidak asing yang sering muncul di status gue—berterima kasihlah kepada Angga, adek gue, yang sudah menjadi inspirasi akan kosakata ini HAHAHA  
_

**_Disclaimer:_**_I don't take any profit unless the joyful_

**_Warning:_**_pervert!Aomine well bukan warning kali ini ya .ha._

* * *

_**The Failed Celebration**_

_Presented by __**seizenber**_

* * *

Jam menunjukkan pukul 11 malam ketika gadis berambut gulali itu memutuskan untuk mematikan saluran televisi di kamarnya. Ia mengeratkan selimut yang melingkari tubuhnya. Hujan di luar sana masih deras. Orang tuanya juga sedang dalam perjalanan bisnis ke luar kota sejak lusa kemarin. Tak ada acara yang menarik sambil menunggu hari ulang tahunnya tiba.

Ia beranjak bangun untuk menyalakan lampu kamar. Dihampirinya jendela kamar dan dibuka sedikit tirai yang menutupinya. Ia memperhatikan kamar Daiki yang tepat berseberangan dengan kamarnya. Lampu kamar pemuda itu mati, ah pasti dia sudah tidur. Daiki kan tukang molor terkebo yang pernah ditemui Satsuki.

_Ya, lengkap sudah ulang tahunku yang seharusnya istimewa_, pikirnya sinis.

Satsuki mengecek ponselnya. Tak ada pesan atau pesan suara dari orang tuanya yang belum mengabarinya sejak sampai di Hokkaido. Memang sih ia bisa memaklumi kalau mereka pasti sangat sibuk, tapi masa iya sih mereka tidak punya waktu satu menit saja untuk sekedar mengatakan "Kami merindukanmu, Satsuki" dan itu bahkan hanya beberapa detik saja.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu rumahnya diketuk cukup keras sehingga nyaris membuatnya terlonjak dari tempat tidurnya. Satsuki terlihat heran dengan tamu yang datang di saat hujan dan nyaris tengah malam begini—

"Jangan-jangan itu maling?"

Oke, entah ini semacam takdirnya harus merayakan ulang tahunnya dengan bumbu kriminalitas atau memang hanya keparnoannya saja. Gadis itu memberanikan diri untuk turun ke lantai bawah sementara suara ketukan tak sabaran itu semakin lama terdengar semakin keras saja. Gadis itu mengambil bola basket yang ada di ruang tengah dan mulai mengambil posisi saat ia hendak membuka pintu tersebut.

Tepat ketika ia membuka pintunya, Satsuki langsung menendang bagian selengkangan maling tersebut dan melempar wajahnya dengan bola basket. Kemudian maling itu terjatuh dengan posisi telungkup dengan kedua tangannya memegang area vitalnya yang ditendang Satsuki—hei, ia mengenali suara rintihan tersebut.

Kemudian lampu di ruangan tersebut dinyalakan.

"DAI-_CHAN_?!"

Daiki tidak sanggup membalas teriakannya dikarenakan sibuk merintih kesakitan pada bagian selengkangannya. Karena merasa bersalah, Satsuki membantu pemuda itu untuk duduk di kursi. Namun, Daiki terlalu kesakitan sampai tak sanggup untuk berdiri sehingga ia hanya bisa berbaring di lantai dengan wajah yang menyiratkan kesakitan yang teramat sangat.

"Katakan sesuatu, Dai-_chan_," sahut Satsuki khawatir.

"A-aku tidak bisa bicara apapun … selain teriak kesakitan," gumam Daiki dengan terbata-bata.

"Ka-kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Satsuki ragu-ragu.

Daiki melotot, "Menurutmu?!"

"Ya habisnya kaudatang malam-malam begini. Kupikir maling," kata Satsuki dengan pipinya yang digembungkan karena kesal dengan bentakan Daiki.

"Sejak kapan maling mengetuk pintu dulu, Satsuki?" tanya Daiki dengan suara parau. Kemudian gadis itu mulai membantu Daiki untuk bangun dan duduk di sofanya. Pemuda itu mencari posisi nyaman agar tidak terlalu menyakiti—kata Satsuki—si _little-wormy_.

Di teras rumahnya terlihat sebuah plastik yang sepertinya terjatuh saat Daiki turut menyusul karena tendangan mautnya. Diambilnya plastik tersebut yang ternyata di dalamnya adalah kue ulang tahun yang bertuliskan "Selamat Tambah Tua, Satsuki" di sana. Gadis itu cemberut membaca tulisan krimnya. Kemudian ia menutup pintu.

Ia menghampiri Daiki sambil menaruh plastik itu di atas meja. Baju pemuda itu basah karena kehujanan. Ah, malangnya Daiki. Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga pula. Sudah kehujanan, _little_-_wormy_nya malah ditendang—wajahnya juga agak membiru di bagian sudut bibirnya. Satsuki pergi untuk mengambil es batu dan kembali lagi dengan baskom berisi es batu tadi.

"Kenapa kaudatang malam-malam begini, sih?" tanyanya seraya mengompres pelan sudut bibir pemuda itu. Lalu, Daiki merebut es batunya dan mengompres sendiri lukanya.

"Tentu saja untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu, apa lagi alasanku membawa kue itu? Ibu dan Ayahku pergi ke acara teman mereka di luar kota, sehingga Ibu membuatkan kue itu untukmu kemarin. Bukannya berterima kasih, aku malah _dibully_," jawab Daiki ketus.

"Maaf," gumam Satsuki yang tak lama kemudian tersenyum, "Tapi, terima kasih ya sudah mau datang ke sini. Dan kuenya juga, walaupun aku yakin kau yang menuliskannya—oh! Kau harus ganti baju, nanti bisa masuk angin kalau bajumu basah begini, Dai-_chan_."

"Baju siapa? Masa baju Ayahmu. Lagipula masih hujan, sama saja bohong bila aku harus pulang hanya untuk ganti baju."

"Iya, sih," kata Satsuki sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Kemudian ia dikejutkan dengan Daiki yang baru saja melepas atasannya sehingga memperlihatkan tubuh bagian atasnya terekspos jelas.

"Kau mau apa?!" tanya Satsuki panik.

"Mau apa? Tadi siapa yang menyuruhku buka baju?" tanya balik pemuda itu.

Satsuki memalingkan wajah, "Tapi, tidak perlu sampai tidak memakai apapun."

"Habis mau bagaimana lagi? Bukannya bagus berarti kau bisa leluasa melihat pemandangan _limited_ seperti ini? Kau termasuk orang yang beruntung karena bisa melihatku telanjang dada langsung—termasuk mandi bersamaku," kata Daiki sambil menyalakan televisi di depannya menggunakan _remote_.

Satsuki mendengus, "Apanya yang _limited_? Dan tolong perbaiki kalimatmu, orang-orang yang mendengarnya akan mengira sampai _sekarang_ kita masih sering mandi bersama."

"Oh, siapa tahu kita bisa melanjutkan mandi bersama itu. Kenapa? Kau mau mandi bersama lagi?" tanya Daiki dengan nada meledek. Dan senyuman jahilnya hilang saat televisi di depannya menampilkan film _Twilight: Breaking Dawn part 1_ dan tepat saat adegan 'siksa kasur' antara Bella dengan Edward.

Melihatnya turut membuat wajah Satsuki memerah dan gadis itu segera mengganti saluran lain. Dan seperti dikerjai, tampilan di depan mereka sekarang adalah film _Don Jon_ yang justru lebih parah dari film sebelumnya. Akhirnya Daiki merebut remot tersebut dan mematikan televisi.

Mereka tenggelam dalam kesunyian. Seumur-umur, belum pernah mereka merasa canggung begini meski sudah sering berduaan saja di rumah tanpa orang tua mereka. Tapi, lihatlah kondisinya sekarang. Hujan di malam hari, Daiki telanjang dada—dan ya ampun torsonya itu benar-benar mengundang untuk dijadikan cuci mata—dan baru saja mereka melihat adegan menganu dengan lawan jenis mereka.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara jam yang sudah menunjukkan tepat tengah malam. Daiki langsung merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil sebuah korek api untuk menyalakan lilin. Didekatkannya kue _blackforest_ tersebut tepat di depan Satsuki. Gadis itu berdoa sebentar sebelum akhirnya meniup lilin berangka 17 tersebut.

Gadis itu tersenyum bahagia, "Terima kasih untuk semuanya ya, Dai-_chan_. Terima kasih juga sudah menjadi sahabatku selama belasan tahun dan menjadi pacar yang baik—"

"Sejak kapan kita pacaran?" alis kiri Daiki naik. Wajah Satsuki memerah sampai membuat pemuda itu akhirnya melepas tawanya.

"Selamat tambah tua, Satsuki," Satsuki membalas jabat tangan Daiki sebelum akhirnya dipeluk oleh pemuda itu. Wajahnya memerah saat mengingat bahwa ia memeluk seorang cowok ganteng-_hot_-seksi semacam Aomine Daiki dalam keadaan pemuda itu telanjang dada. Dan kini Satsuki menyentuh permukaan kulitnya secara langsung.

"Satsuki," pemuda itu melepaskan dekapannya, "Kau sakit? Wajahmu memerah dan badanmu agak panas."

"Hah? Tidak kok," jawab Satsuki seraya menggeleng.

"Yakin?" Satsuki mengangguk.

Mereka terdiam sebelum tiba-tiba saja Daiki mendekatkan diri seraya tangan kekarnya memegang kedua bahu Satsuki. Kepala yang dihiasi rambut _navy_ itu mulai turun untuk menghapus jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah gadis itu. Dan seketika Satsuki panik.

"Kau mau apa?"

"Ini hukuman karena kau menendang selengkanganku."

"Tapi aku tidak sengaja menendang _little-wormy_!" seru Satsuki berusaha membela diri. Daiki berhenti untuk memandangnya sebal.

"Berhenti menyebutnya _little-wormy_, Satsuki. Kau mengatakannya seolah-olah _dia_ tidak pernah mengalami pertumbuhan. Dan bila kau masih menyebutnya _little-wormy_ sama saja seperti sebuah penghinaan untuk kaum pria. Mungkin waktu TK ini masih _little-wormy_, tapi sekarang ini sudah menjadi _basilisk_."

"Pfft!" tawa Satsuki meledak mendengar analogi mesum Daiki, "Apa kau tidak punya sebutan lain?"

"Apa? Kau ingin aku menyebutnya _Anaconda_?" dan gadis itu kembali tertawa, "Bzz, apa yang lucu, sih? Apa perlu kuperlihatkan sekarang?"

"Apa?! Jangan!" seru Satsuki mencegah Daiki yang hendak membuka retsleting celananya, "Kau menjijikan sekali, Dai-_chan_."

"Kau yang mulai duluan."

"Enak saja, aku kan—"

"Yang menendangnya siapa?" kemudian Satsuki menggaruk kepalanya merasa tak bersalah. Tiba-tiba Daiki kembali menarik tangan Satsuki untuk mendekatkan wajah mereka. _Oh_ _my_, Satsuki kinap seketika. Dia belum pernah berciuman dengan siapapun dan sekarang dia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan selain memejamkan mata saat wajah Daiki semakin mendekat.

_Ya ampun, ini bagaimana? Sebaiknya kepalaku miring ke kanan atau ke kiri? Atau tegak lurus saja? Aduuuuh ini bagaimana—_

"HACHIII!"

Hening.

Daiki _shock_ dengan kejutan yang diberikan oleh Satsuki. Pemuda itu melap wajahnya yang sedikit basah sebelum akhirnya tertawa keras melihat wajah komuk kekasihnya itu. Ya ampun, tadi itu nyaris saja sedikit lagi.

"Dai-_chan_, maaf. Hidungku gatal," Satsuki menundukkan kepalanya takut bila Daiki masih marah walaupun pemuda itu justru tetap tertawa.

"Benar kan kalau kau sakit? Ayo, kita ke kamarmu," pemuda itu mengenakan bajunya lagi dan kemudian menarik pelan tangan Satsuki untuk berjalan menuju kamar gadis itu, "Lain kali saja kita lanjutkan yang tertunda tadi."

Satsuki _salting_, Daiki terkekeh. _Well,_ tidak buruk juga merayakan ulang tahun kali ini dalam keadaan sakit. Setidaknya, Daiki masih di sampingnya untuk menjaganya akibat demam itu.

**Tamat**


End file.
